


Private showing

by maximumfudanshi



Series: Private Showing universe [1]
Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Piercings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi gets a flirty text message from Tsuzuku, who is supposed to be out with his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private showing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> Sound track is… inside beast, fugly, love is dead, head like a hole, kaze to chinou.  
> I haven’t written fiction since ~2006 and fanfiction since never, so bear that in mind. Please feel free to point out grammar problems/otherwise critique the fuck out of this. Dedicating it to cadkitten because she wrote something at my behest, which for some reason actually motivated me to write something of my own?

Koichi pulled his feet up onto the sofa and folded himself up tightly against the cold. It had been freezing out and bitterly windy when he had gone out for a smoke a little while ago. He hoped he could make it through till he went to bed without needing another cigarette, because fuck if he was going to stand out in that weather again. So cold and not even any snow to show for it. He was beginning to think that he deserved a mug of hot cocoa, with the colorful star shaped marshmallows that he had bought… even though they were more expensive than regular ones. He hated the idea of removing his arms from their current position, curled up inside the body of his sweater, but the idea of cocoa and marshmallows in a goofy cartoon character mug was actually starting to sound fun. 

He was waiting for the microwave to beep, standing in front of the fridge and making faces at himself in the little mirror he had put up among all his other magnets, when his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He reluctantly gave up on making one of his pigtails into a fabulous pink moustache and went to check it. 

It was a text from Tsuzuku: “are you home? skype me”

What did Tsuzuku want from him at this time of night? Because of the weather, he had already turned down an invitation to go out, preferring to go home and watch cartoons. Of course he was home.

“i thought you were out w/ ryoga”

“i am. we have a surprise for you~”

Koichi stared at the last message, with its sneaky little tilde. He had a feeling, and when Tsuzuku followed it up with another message containing nothing but a winking emoji, he knew. This was a booty call. Tsuzuku wanted to fuck.

It was like their code word, like a hobo sign on a fence post. Except instead of a hot meal, it meant “you can always get a good fuck here”. Wait, no. Koichi shook his head free of that train of thought. Things between he and Tsuzuku had never been romantic, that was left to Tsuzuku and Ryoga, but he preferred to think of their relationship in slightly more glamorous terms than that. They had been doing this for years, even before Mejibray, and Koichi knew that the line between just perverted teasing and real intent was drawn right when Tsuzuku pulled out that stupid flirty emoji. 

But tonight he was cold and tired and not even remotely interested enough to go out to whatever bar his vocalist friends were in just so Tsuzuku could take him home again later. He wasn’t planning on ditching Ryoga and coming over was he? He sat back down on the sofa and made the call.

Tsuzuku answered quickly, he must have been waiting. “Heyyy.”

Koichi could almost hear another tilde at the end of the cheery yet slightly unfocused greeting. Another voice called out in the background, presumably Ryoga. But there wasn’t enough background noise to be a bar or club, was there?

“Hey. Where are you guys? And why are you hitting me up when Ryoga is right there?” he asked quietly, hoping he wasn’t on speaker phone. He knew that Ryoga knew that Tsuzuku and he were fuck buddies, but it still felt weird to talk about it in front of the other’s kinda-sorta-boyfriend. He heard laughter in the background and knew that he had been heard.

“Oh, loosen up,” Tsuzuku laughed.

“Aren’t we all fighting for the same goal? Shouldn’t we combine our noble efforts and become one?” Ryoga was obviously closer to the Tsuzuku and his phone now, and equally obviously drunk.

Koichi was cold and tired and really unimpressed by Tsuzuku’s bizarre attempt at foreplay or phonesex or whatever this was. “What the hell does that even mean? A righteous threesome?” he asked, not knowing rather to try to make this into a joke or not. They had certainly never done anything like that before. 

The microwave was beeping in the kitchen, but the quality of Tsuzuku’s voice when he finally stopped laughing distracted Koichi from going to deal with it. “I meant for you to video call us and find out.” It was breathy and deep, and Koichi knew that he was doing it on purpose to rile him up, playing a role like he did on stage in leather and fishnet, but he still found himself interested. And then Tsuzuku fucking hung up on him. 

And he had to make the choice to follow through on his curiosity or not. Would it be uncomfortable to let himself into his friends’ relationship? Sure, he was friendly with Ryoga, but those two had their own private life and he didn’t even really understand the nature of their apparently open relationship. What would he see if he called? Were they back at Tsuzuku’s in the bed Koichi had come to know so well, his face pressed tightly against the sheets so that even now he could remember their feel? Or at Ryoga’s, where things went on that he wasn’t privy to? Or maybe Ryoga had Tsuzuku pinned up against a wall behind a bar, and…

He made the call. And when Tsuzuku answered, smiling, his boyfriend leaning into the frame behind him, all he saw as a white room. A hospital? 

“What-?”

But Tsuzuku cut him off. “Just watch. How about a little show while we wait?”

They had obviously already been to the bar and left. What were they waiting for? He couldn’t even begin to guess. The room looked more like a dentist’s office than anything sexy. But Ryoga was leaning around over Tsuzuku’s shoulder and they were kissing enthusiastically, so he obeyed and sat back to watch the show. The sight of Tsuzuku’s split tongue at work made it easy to imagine all the wonderful things that tongue had done to him, and Ryoga was sliding his hand down the low neck of the other’s shirt. Based on the low, needy noises Tsuzuku was making, he must have been pulling on a nipple piercing. Yeah, this was starting to get to him. He moved his phone to his right hand and moved his left down, squeezing and rubbing along the inside of his thighs through the fabric of his SpongeBob pajama pants. He was sensitive there and he knew that if Tsuzuku was there in person he would be taking full advantage of that fact. Doing it himself didn’t feel quite as good, but he was still half hard by the time they suddenly separated. He heard the sound of a door opening and then the camera moved wildly for a moment as the phone was passed to Ryoga and he stepped back and turned the camera around to give Koichi a picture of the whole room. 

It did look like a dentist’s office for a moment. Tsuzuku was laying back in a chair of that adjustable type, in a room full of white cabinets, and someone in blue rubber gloves was moving around in the background. 

“Look.” Ryoga’s voice was hushed as he aimed the camera at a metal tray full of white packets. As Ryoga zoomed, in their contents suddenly became clear to him; sterile needles, forceps, jewelry, all the trappings of a piercing parlor. The suddenness of the reveal felt like a punch in the ribs, but after a second he realized it was just his own heart beating hard and fast. Tsuzuku knew how he felt about needles, but did Ryoga know? Sure he had plenty of piercings, but when he got them he always had to take a deep breath and close his eyes before he saw the needle. IVs and injections were worse, but the sight of any needle was enough to set him on edge. He put the phone down for a minute to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on the knees of his pants. 

But, what was Tsuzuku going to get pierced? His nerves couldn’t quite drown out his curiosity, and when he picked his phone back up he got his answer. Ryoga had moved the camera back to Tsuzuku, who now had his cock out and his shirt pushed up a little. And he was looking right at Koichi with a haughty expression. No, Koichi reminded himself, he was looking at Ryoga. Ryoga was filming with the front facing camera, Tsuzuku wouldn’t be able to see him. And he couldn’t see Ryoga, couldn’t tell rather Ryoga was looking at him or at Tsuzuku. Would Ryoga see if he closed his eyes? Or if he touched himself? Tsuzuku was mostly flaccid but the sight of his cock, exposed in a public place, combined with his intense stare and the adrenaline rush of the whole situation urged Koichi’s hand back between his thighs.

This clearly wasn’t the place where tsuzuku usually got his tattoos and piercings done; Koichi would have known it. They must have chosen a different place to avoid being recognized. Somewhere where having an audience while getting your cock pierced wouldn’t raise any eyebrows. And indeed, the piercer didn’t even say a word or even look at the camera as they set about unwrapping supplies… including the needle. Koichi closed his eyes and fought his nerves for a moment. When he opened them again the piercer had the forceps in place. A frenum piercing. When he shifted his gaze up to his bandmate’s face he found the haughty, sultry look replaced by something more needy. His lips were parted but he was still staring straight at Ryoga-and at Koichi through the camera. Their linked hands were visible in frame.

“Is he watching?”

Ryoga must have looked down at the screen because he answered, “He’s watching.” At that, the dirtiness of the situation stuck Koichi again with a sense of vulnerability. He was being watched too. He could feel his heartbeat, the pulsing of blood in his body, in his cock. He moved his hand under the waistband of his pants and forced himself to watch. Tsuzuku was completely shaved, as necessitated by his costumes, and his pale skin and bony hips framed by black clothes made quite a scene. The piercing would suit him. He tried to imaging what it would be like to be fucked by a pierced cock, beads of metal rubbing inside of him. He wanted it, and Tsuzuku clearly wanted him to want it, so he took a deep breath and didn’t close his eyes as the needle pressed against Tsuzuku’s skin, stretching it for a moment and then sliding through in one fluid motion once the surface broke. It seemed like it had to hurt, but the only sound he made was a quick intake of breath and a low groan as the piercer put the jewelry into place. The look on his face seemed more like he has getting his cock sucked than stabbed and he was holding Ryoga’s hand tightly.

Koichi found he was enjoying the scene despite himself, his friends’ calmness acting to reassure him, but just as he began to stoke himself properly it was over and the piercer was cleaning up and leaving the room. The camera moved erratically again. What would happen now? Would he be left to take care of himself or would they come to his place? He knew Tsuzuku couldn’t possibly fuck him tonight. 

But when the camera restabilized he saw that the show wasn’t over yet. Tsuzuku was holding his phone again, aiming the rear camera at himself and Ryoga. From his position standing beside the chair, Ryoga was stroking Tsuzuku’s hair. He leaned down for a kiss, providing another good view of Tsuzuku’s tongue and Koichi pushed his pants half way down his thighs and started moving his hand again. He was carefully rubbing his index finger over the sensitive spot on the underside below the head- just where Tsuzuku’s new piercing was- when Ryoga tightened his grip and pulled Tsuzuku back from the kiss by his hair. With the one free hand they each had they went to work opening Ryoga’s belt and pants, and Koichi realized he’d been so focused on watching Tsuzuku during the whole ordeal that he hadn’t even though about how Ryoga was reacting. But now his erection smearing precum on Tsuzuku’s cheek and pressing against his lips made it clear that he had enjoyed the show even more than Koichi had and, unlike Koichi, hadn’t been able to do anything at all about it until the piercer left the room. 

Koichi almost felt sorry for him until he watched Tsuzuku’s lips part around his cock. He didn’t get it often, but he knew that head from Tsuzuku was amazing. Pity turned to jealousy as he watched Ryoga moan deeply and use his grip on Tsuzuku’s dark hair as leverage to fuck his mouth. He pulled back and let the other work the head with his skillful tongue before pushing back inside.

“You look so good with your mouth full of cock, baby.”

In response to Ryoga’s comment Tsuzuku moaned around his mouthful and redoubled his efforts. The two seemed to have forgotten about him, but the camera was still held steady so Koichi continued to jerk himself off, enjoying the rare look at Tsuzuku’s submissive side. He couldn’t imagine ever being allowed to fuck his mouth like that, it was always the other way around. The only time he got to enjoy Tsuzuku’s tongue on his cock was when he was totally at his mercy and begged adequately for it. He couldn’t believe he was being allowed to see this, and he couldn’t help but moan quietly.

At the sound, Tsuzuku opened his eyes and looked toward the screen. Ryoga was right, he did look hot with his mouth full of cock, and Koichi held his gaze until his eyes closed again, now jerking himself off rapidly. But Ryoga was nearing his climax too, using Tsuzuku’s mouth roughly as his free hand slipped up under his shirt. He was getting louder as he released Tsuzuku’s hair and let him pull back a little, but Tsuzuku kept using his mouth even as Ryoga tensed and then went still, letting the other cum in his mouth and swallowing. Koichi was close, so close, biting his lip and curling his toes as he increased his pace. He watched as Tsuzuku finally released Ryoga’s cock, remaining connected for a moment by a string of saliva, and turned to look at the screen again. 

“Cum for me, I want to hear you.” It wasn’t a suggestion, Koichi knew, it was a command. How could Tsuzuku be so dominant and in control after taking a cock so obediently? But this was the Tsuzuku he knew, staring him down, and he couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to. He was cumming, hips lifting up off the sofa.

“Oh fuck, oh Tsuzuku, fuck!” he wasn’t sure if he was holding the phone properly for them to see him anymore but he heard Tsuzuku hum appreciatively as he came over his hand and stomach. When he finally un-tensed and managed to opened his eyes he found himself meeting that haughty gaze again and he brought he hand to his mouth without thinking, licking the cum and sucking his fingers clean.

“Good boy,” Tsuzuku smiled, and then his attitude relaxed and he continued “Aren’t you glad you called? You wouldn’t have wanted to miss this show.”

Koichi was still working to catch his breath, but he managed a “Yeah…” and a breathy laugh. 

Ryoga leaned down into the frame. “Unfortunately, he’s not going to be able to use that thing for a while, you know.”

“Oh, yeah, you didn’t….” Koichi belatedly realized Tsuzuku hadn’t gotten off and felt a little stupid, even though there wasn’t anything he could possibly do about it through the phone.

“Yeah, I’m out if commission for a little while. It does actually hurt a little, you know.”

“Your tongue still works just fine though,” Ryoga laughed.

“Yeah. My tongue still works just fine.” Tsuzuku flicked his tongue suggestively then smiled and winked. He added “See you soon!” and then hung up before Koichi even had a chance to reply.

Koichi sighed and flopped back on the couch, exhausted from his orgasm and from dealing with his bandmate. Winking and smiling just like that stupid emoji. The whole thing was too weird. He definitely hadn’t seen it coming. But things didn’t seem awkward between the three of them. And he thought that this probably meant he would get to enjoy much more of Tsuzuku’s tongue than usual for a while. 

He left the cocoa to get cold in the microwave. He had gotten plenty warm without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, Koichi said something about needles and injections in an interview once, and somehow in my head he has ended up being slightly afraid of needles. I think about Koichi a lot.  
> Also I’ve never used skype and don’t know how it works, I assume it is possible to switch between front and rear cameras?  
> Expect this to be edited later when I can look at it with fresh eyes, and when I figure out formatting on this site a little better.


End file.
